BigHagrid de Hogwarts & Hogsmeade Asociation
by Tara Jazel
Summary: Con la salida del BigBrother 2 en México, Dumbledore, en un intento por salvar Hogwarts, les tiene preparado a todos los alumnos y al staff una gran sorpresa, que será pólemica, divertida, peligrosa y sobretodo MUY antihigienica... Toneladas de Humor..


**"BigHagrid" Hogwarts & Hogsmeade Inc.**

**************************************************************************

    Ya que se ha sacado un Segundo Bigbrother en México, Dumbledore les tiene reservada una pequeña sorpresa.

     Cuando diga el nombre de los habitantes, y pasen unos dias ahí adentro, ustedes con sus REWIEWS me dicen por quien votan para que salga y asi se hará. EL PUBLICO ES EL QUE MANDA.

*************************************************************************

El quinto curso en Hogwarts acababa de iniciar. El profesor Dumbledore estaba dando, como cada año, el discurso inaugural.

– ¡Bienvenidos a Hogwarts! –dijo, animosamente –. Este año, les tengo preparada una gran sorpresa.

          Comenzare por explicar que hace unos días en México salió la continuación de un polémico programa llamado, BIGBROTHER, la compañía Endemol México lo financió, lo que hizo que medio México pusiera el grito en el cielo...: se trataba de meter en una casa, sin ningún medio de comunicación, a seis hombres y seis mujeres, bueno ahora son siete, y tenerlos ahí como experimento, viendo su comportamiento. Total, que cada dos semanas nominaban a dos, para que salieran y los muggles llamaban como locos día y noche, creyendo que ellos decidían.... y también que se ganarían un coche....jejejeje que final, dios mío... que bueno que tengo Sky... ¡lo vi completito!.... ejem... Bueno, como el ministerio de magia esta planeando tumbar Hogwarts, para que Fudge se construya aquí una casita de veraneo..., pensé en que teníamos que hacer que Hogwarts se dejara de ver "old-fashioned", y decidí hacer algo espectacular.... ¡NUESTRO PROPIO BIGBROTHER!

          El Gran Comedor estalló en aplausos. Dumbledore agito las manos para que guardaran silencio.

          – Si, ¿verdad que es genial?...–dijo, emocionado –. Si ellos están haciendo el Bigbrother 2, nosotros también. Pero, desafortunadamente las cosas no serán tan "cómodas". Miren, el presupuesto no nos alcanza... Asi que se ha decidido que la "casa" será la ¡CABAÑA DE HAGRID! 

          No hubo aplausos. Solo los grillos cantaban.

          – Ehhh... bueno, ya ven.... cuando uno es pobre...–continuo Dumbledore, escondiendo el tocado de oro de su túnica –. Bueno... ¡no tiene medios de comunicación! Como nadie, mas que mi amigo Ollivanders nos quiso patrocinar.. no habrá piscina... bueno, si quieren meterse al caldero de agua lo entenderemos... La letrina que tiene Hagrid con un agujero en el piso servirá perfectamente para baño.... y regadera. Dado que Hagrid es un semigigante, creemos que su cama dará abasto para todos... capaz y que se turnan seis en el piso y seis en la cama. Como quince miserables galeones no sirven mucho, pues solo hay tres cámaras, de las cuales, una no sirve, otra esta en el confesionario, (que también esta en la letrina de Hagrid), y otra que sirve para toda la casa *hechizo circunferencial. Claro, los micrófonos también estaban caros, no tanto, pero nos alcanzo para comprar tres; compramos al mayoreo, asi que nos regalaron uno. Cuatro micrófonos  en las cuatro esquinas de la casa. Claro que también estarán incluidas muchas tareas, para que puedan aumentar lo que van a comer, que será en  un principio solo grageas con Vodka; Vodka para los adultos, claro.

         El gran Comedor permanecía callado. Ningún murmullo salía de ninguna boca.

          – Bueno... cuando el departamento de juegos mágicos se dio cuenta... además de que casi me menta la ma...ntequilla –continuo –; me dijo que estaba loco, pero lo convencí, y me ofreció presupuesto. (Un suspiro de alivio recorrió el lugar). Pero no lo acepte. Ya habíamos hecho los arreglos, asi que me ofreció el dinero para pasar la señal XEWHogwarts al canal secreto en Sky, solo para magos, ¡asi todos podrán vernos! Abriremos las votaciones para los nominados, sortearemos grageas de Bertie Botts...

         Desafortunadamente, no tendremos una conductora como Adela Micha, asi que tendremos que conformarnos con el ¡SOMBRERO SELECCIONADOR!

         Muchos se preguntaran por el premio.... Bien ¡PUES NO HAY! –grito Dumbledore –. ¿No les parece suficiente salvar a su hermosa institución, y salvaguardar los ingresos de su querido direct... perdón, de su institución? ¡Cállense! –grito, instantáneamente, cuando Fred abrió la boca –. Bueno, nadie querrá entrar bajo estas condiciones... ¡pero no les estoy preguntando si quieren! He conjurado al Cáliz de Fuego para que los escoja, a los trece que se embarcaran en esta aventura.... y lo harán a hue... vo...luntariamente a fuerzas...

         En ese momento, Dumbledore golpeo la mesa con su varita, y el Caliz de fuego aparecio.

          – Me he tomado la libertad de meter los nombres de todos, alumnos y maestros –anuncio Dumbledore. Los profesores lo miraron con un odio intenso –. A continuación saldrán los nombres de los que entrarán a la cabaña del "BIGHAGRID" de Hogwarts & Hogsmeade Asociation.

        El cáliz de fuego solto una llamarada y le tiro doce papeles en la cara a Dumbledore *no se si sean doce, pero yo creo que si*. El pobre vejestorio se agacho y recogió, los papeles del piso. 

–Bueno, ya no están en orden alfabético... pero da igual –agarro el primer papel y leyó en voz alta:

¿Quiénes serán los desafortunados en entrar? Próximamente en la siguiente emisión...


End file.
